mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Moowolfy/ABU News
To start of this regular broadcast from the Loveshack, we begin with UN affairs. The final vote on various proposals in the Loveshack today, former UNEC councillor Mayor Stubbs has been appointed Mayor of the Loveshack. There is deadlock concerning the table, the whereabouts are still unknown. In memory of the war of the table, the location of the battle is known as the "Sea of the dead". There is also deadlock concerning Fusonia, however some progress was made as it's capital city on the coast went by many disputed names - the UNGA resolved this and has officially dubbed it Rollertown. J.Patrick Doyle is still on the run from the international court, escaping USP feds to New Salopia. War report The Kanish rocketing of the big brother house leads to President Rebecca Blacks death in Xehopi hospital, something the Novak interim leader Mr.T denied at first. The presidents death throws fuel on the fire of sectarian rage in the fractious randocratic republic, the rocketing also triggers a USP decision to invade Kaneland. Some suspect that such an invasion was already desired and the rocketing provided the higher ranks with a casus belli with which they could justify the war. With much air support the USP forces have been able to push forward into the desert of sharks and are expected to be on the outskirts of Kanesville soon. Meanwhile in spite of the rebellion, the Steel tide marches on Dalania and have reached the first city near the border which was largely unprepared for such an attack. Dalanian forces are regrouping between Calydria and Sarluka, comandeering the infrastructure to get troops to the west. The intelligence community beleives Novak may use this opportunity to move into Southern Dalania or "North Novak" as a way of distracting people from internal issues. Building SPS Xehopi sets sail as does SPAS Pig, UN airborne carrier B52, UN carrier Titanic III Jr and supercarrier HMS Moutbatten. The rail networks of the United Provinces and Stahland have been joined together at Rio under the supervision of the spiderpig, symbolising a closer connection between the two peoples. In the UP Xehopi Barracks is functional just in time to send recruits to Kaneland for the Eviction. Madrid Airbase is in the completion stages and is expected to be able to scramble jets within the coming days In DB the forge has been complete next to the Steel tower, the base and the tower are both now shown on the maps as one entity due to their proximity despite this not being the case. Economy of the world is in bad shape, with little growth anywhere, as one war ends, 3 ignite in its place. This does not stop the generosity of the make a wish foundation who in Telford lets a kid pretend to be Batman for a day. However this goes horribly wrong when he is confronted by an actual criminal who stabs him in the abdomen. An ABU online poll revealed the most popular individual of the now is Sethos, Rebellion leader whereas the least popular is Anne Hathaway. The following report reveals why: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hMuNZYQe-w To end this report we would like to remind you that if you havn't already, to vote in the Toastervision! Category:Blog posts Category:ABU News Category:News Category:ABU